Chaos in the Closet
by Delusional Potato
Summary: Average teenage girl Cece Thompson lives a boring, repetitive life. However, her monotonous days are suddenly turned upside-down at the hands-... Er... Paw and claw of the spirit of chaos himself when he randomly appears in her closet one quiet night. Human OCxDiscord. May bash various Discord ships. T for violence and mild crude humor.
1. A Day in the Life of Cece

**Hello there! So, I've been wanting to do an OCxDiscord story, since a certain friend kept rubbing her OC and her crush story in my face (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE). Plus, this is something a little different I'm trying outside of my writing style.**

**For one, I've never been good at first person. I've always done better at third person view. Since this story is mostly from the OC Cece's perspective, I found third person unnatural to be in a story like this.**

**WARNING: This may also bash some certain Discord ships. If you're offended, I honestly don't care.**

**Finally, I'm trying to make the OCs in this story as non-Mary-Sue as I can. If you have any advice, feel free to leave it in the reviews. I always appreciate constructive critisim!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't like I was all that special. I was your average female teenager, going to school, eating, and doing whatever I enjoyed until I had to go to sleep that night. I honestly couldn't see why such a thing would happen to me.<p>

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cece Thompson. I was a junior in high school, and was about to become a senior in a couple weeks at the end of summer. My family included my tight-fisted mom, my troll-dad of a dad, my little sister Caroline, and my mixed-breed dog, Zoe (yes, I considered my dog part of the family). We lived in the suburbs of a small and quiet eastern U.S.A town.

It was late morning. I awoke from a peaceful sleep to find my dog Zoe sleeping at the foot of my bed. She was black and brown, and very, _very_ furry, rivaling the fluffiest of Tibetan Mastiffs. Heck, she probably WAS part Tibetan Mastiff, except she was much smaller than one.

As I rose from bed, Zoe yawned lazily, showing off her pink tongue. I look at myself in the mirror, slipping on my sleek, bookish black-rimmed glasses. I looked at my messy, sandy-blonde hair. I had some small zits that dotted my cheeks and forehead here and there, but they weren't super noticeable. My eyes weren't very striking like all the other girls I knew. They were a dark blue, almost gray-color that really didn't stand out, no matter what outfit I wore. I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Since school was out, my life had been boring. Occasionally, I would visit my best friend, Patrick Hamburg and we would hang out. However, it was always awkward because both the Thompson and Hamburg family assumed we were dating. We were friends, just friends. He had said before that he thought of me as a friend as well, so it was clear that neither of us had feelings for each other.

Usually in the summer morning times, Mom would drag me and my sister out to run a bunch of uninteresting errands. Dad was a police officer and was often gone for days at a time, while Mom was a stay-at-home mom, taking care of me and Caroline, even though I was old enough to take care of myself and Caroline both.

After the errands, we would get home and eat lunch. I might read or draw after finishing lunch, or play with Zoe. In times when I actually felt social, I'd call up Patrick and we'd go grab a pizza and talk about the latest episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Forgot to mention. Yup, I'm a fan of the show meant for little girls. Honestly, one shouldn't judge it just for that. It's actually rather action-packed and awesome. Plus, I prefer its clean humor, comparing to all the crap they show nowadays.

Anyways, at dinner we would have, well, dinner. I would then lock myself in my room, devoting my time to drawing and writing. When I got tired enough, I would fall asleep and repeat the process all over again. This was my life during the summer, and it was more boring than one could imagine. Some of my schoolmates complained that I was spoiled, but honestly, I didn't think we had _that_ much money. We were always trying to save, almost never going out to eat and only buying the absolute necessities (although Mom would always go out and buy things that weren't needed while Dad was gone. She was a spender).

But my life wasn't interesting, apart from the watching-of-My-Little-Pony. Speaking of which, most people usually watched the show for, well, the "mane six" as the fandom calls them. But honestly, I didn't really care about them. They could hurl themselves off a cliff and I would not even bat an eye while every other fan freaked out and cried for a good three weeks.

Now, if we got on the subject of Discord doing what was stated above...

When you first look at him, Discord looks like nothing more than a goofy, cartoon bad guy who likes to troll the other characters of the show. I for one saw more in him (probably more than, ugh, Fluttershy). To me, he was pure awesome. I loved his design, personality, voice, everything, including him himself.

Now I know what you're thinking: "Cece, how can anyone love Discord? He's creepy and ugly!" That's just you being shallow. Think about it. In any other species -for example, an alien from an entirely different race- may be ugly to us. But to another alien from the same race, they are attractive in their own, alienistic ways. Yes, Discord may look weird, but I didn't look at his appearance (even though that was also awesome).

It may be weird for a human -a human teenager at that- to be crushing on an antagonist character from a "little girl's television show", but I really didn't care what people thought. I usually tried to not judge people, because I could be judged right back. Plus, it was just plain wrong. Don't get me wrong, I definitely still judge some people, but then again, what human being doesn't?

I suppose I should stop with the introduction. I tend to get off track when I talk about Discord, whom I constantly fangirl over. What was I doing...? Oh right, story. Duh. You obviously came here for a story, didn't you? Well, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with it.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, weekend night. We had finished dinner and I had already gone up to my room and locked myself in. Zoe was laying with me on my bed while I drew in my sketchbook. I had almost filled this book to the brim with random doodles of Discord, whether he was just sitting there, giving a mischievous and playful look, or dangling my "imaginary arch-nemesis" Fluttershy over a boiling lake of chocolate milk.<p>

The reason I disliked Fluttershy so much was because she was shipped with Discord. Any average fangirl -or fanboy, for that matter- would know the infuriating feeling of having another female/male shipped with the character you loved the most. Yes, Fluttershy was a fan favorite, but I loathed her.

It was around midnight. I knew it was getting late because I could hear Zoe snoring and twitching in her sleep, possibly dreaming of chewing on her favorite rope toy she had as a puppy. I slid my notebook underneath my bed (because if my parents found it, they would kill me. They did not approve of my love for My Little Pony), and quietly rose from my comfy mattress. My family had all gone to sleep, and downstairs was dark and creepy. I hated going downstairs because of this reason, but since I had the bladder the size of a pinhole, and since our only bathroom was downstairs, I had no choice.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I ran down the stairs and to the bathroom, where I quickly shut the door behind me and turned on the lights. After I finished, I ran back up the stairs and to my room, locking the door behind me. Anyone who had an upstairs bedroom and a downstairs bathroom would understand the intense fear of the feeling of being stalked by an invisible, shadowy being or some other imaginary monster.

As I came into my room, I noticed Zoe was scratching at my closet door. She growled and sniffed around, before she scratched again. Then, she started barking at the closet, and she wouldn't stop.

"Quiet!" I hissed. I gave her a light pop on her rear, which usually shut her up. However, she just continued to bark and scratch at the closet. I groaned and tried to pull Zoe away from the closet. She scratched my hand and immediately went back to the door.

"You stupid-!" I started to shout to the dog. However, that's when I heard it: my clothes being pulled off their hangers and falling on the floor of the closet. I jumped and the hackles on Zoe's back rose as she bared her teeth.

I realized someone was in my closet, hiding away in my closet. They couldn't have been there for long, or else Zoe would have been barking at my closet long before now. I knew it had to be some sort of burglar or psycho killer, so I grabbed the shotgun my father had given me for my seventeenth birthday that I hid under my bed. Our family was a firm believer in the Second Amendment, let's leave it at that.

I approached the closet with Zoe at my side, standing completely still like a hunting dog. I knew I probably should have gotten my parents, but if it was a psycho killer in my closet, they would probably come out a murder Zoe. I loved my dog, and wouldn't let that happen. I reached for the door knob with a shaky hand and slowly turned it. I then whipped the door open and held up the shotgun towards the shadows of the closet.

But there was nothing there.

I lowered the gun and breathed a sigh of relief before looking to Zoe with a smile on my face, "Well, guess I was just imagining things, huh Z?"

However, Zoe had turned her attention to my bed. Her fur was laying flat, her tail was tucked between her legs, her ears were back, and her legs were bent, making her look much smaller than she usually did. I knew she saw something that was terrifying, and I was afraid to turn around. However, I forced myself to turn and look. What I saw made my mouth drop open.

Laying there on my bed in the flesh and blood, reading a map upside down, was the oddity of a creature that I loved so much. That eccentric... What-ever-he-was that I geeked out over whenever he came on screen. The shotgun fell from my hand, luckily doing nothing since it was unloaded in the first place. Zoe ran to hide under a pile of my unwashed clothes, whimpering as she did.

"Oh hello, strange, hairless monkey thing." Greeted Discord, "Do you mind telling me where I'm at?"


	2. Teleporting Troubles

**I didn't expect this story to get the amount of attention it's getting right now! Wow, I'm just really impressed!**

**Well, you know the drill. Read, review, and... Yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I simply stared, mouth wide open and body more tense than it had ever been. I heard Zoe moving from the pile of clothes to the closed door, hoping to escape.<p>

What I noticed about him was that he looked a lot more realistic. You could see each piece of fur, feathers, and scales on his body, unlike his cartoon version which had little to no detail and texture. He wasn't hideous and terrifying, at least not to me. Despite the mouth full of sharp teeth, sharp claws, and red and yellow eyes glowing slightly in the low light of my room, he wasn't scary. His facial expression suggested that he had no evil intentions and was rather confused and possibly slightly scared.

"Hello? Do you not speak plain Equestrian?" Discord stood up, eating the map he was holding, "Am I just speaking a bunch of gibberish? Or are you deaf?"

"N-no." I replied shakily. I felt Zoe come over to me, unable to get the door open. Her hackles rose, but she wasn't growling or baring her teeth.

"Oh good, you can talk." Discord then promptly barfed back up the map and examined it, "Hm... It's clear I'm no longer in Equestria, because last time I checked, there was no such thing as a human."

"You're on Earth." I told him.

"No duh, Sherlock. I figured that out because I look much different than my Equestrian counterpart. I actually do like how I look." He flashed over to my mirror and looked at himself, "Ooh yes! I do indeed like how this dimension makes me look!" He then turns back to me, "So, er... Female, middle-aged human?"

"Teenage."

"So I got the age wrong. I can't measure humans' ages. Got a name?"

"Cece."

"And the dog?"

"Zoe."

Zoe turned her snout to me, hearing her name.

"Interesting names..."

"Not as interesting as Discord."

"A mind reader, aren't we?"

I decided to learn why he was here, despite my wanting to just instantly befriend him, "Is there a reason you've wound up on Earth?"

"Well, you seem like a trustworthy human..." Discord began, tracing his finger along the map, "I was experimenting with teleportation spells to see where I would wind up. You won't believe the places I saw! I met this strange Italian plumber in a colorful land, I traveled with a time-traveling alien in a bowtie, and I met this security guard who was running from this mechanical bear thing," At this point, he shuddered, "Ugh! That last one was terrifying! But, it seems as though I've found myself on Earth, with all the humans. Are you the same creatures that Lyra Heartstrings is always obsessing over?"

I nodded.

Discord rambled on, "Anyway, I probably need to be on my way. Heaven knows that over-controlling animal-lover is going to rat me out if I don't get back on her time. Ugh..."

I was pained that he had to leave so soon, but I knew I couldn't force him to stay. I was glad to hear that Discord secretly resented Fluttershy though. That made me very happy. Discord approached my closet, holding up the map. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. I sighed and went back to my bed, Zoe jumping up with me. However, I looked to my open closet, hearing another noise. My eyes widened with surprise.

He was back.

"What in the name of..." Discord looked at his map and snapped his fingers again. He reappeared milliseconds later with the most confused look on his face as he turned to face me, "It appears as though I don't have enough power to teleport directly to Equestria. I may have to wait a little while for my powers to charge back up. Fifi, right?"

"Cece."

"Cece, yes, right. Do you mind if I crash here for a bit? At least until my powers are fully recharged?"

I thought for a moment. If my parents found out, both me and Discord would probably be put in a government facility and probed for alien diseases and whatnot. But he was a cosmic deity with the ability to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, it was very unlikely he would be caught.

And since I loved him to death, why not let him stay?

I slowly nodded, "But you can't show yourself to my parents, my sister, or any other human being except for me. Oh, and Zoe."

Zoe started wagging her tail.

"Oh, that's understandable." Discord smiled before he approached my bed. He used his tail and gently put me on the floor before jumping on my bed and laying down, "I hope you don't mind me taking this for the rest of the time I'm here!"

I frowned at him before standing up, "That's my bed."

"And?"

I immediately knew I couldn't win. He'd just find a way to get my bed anyway, "Fine, fine. I'll sleep on the floor. You're the guest, after all."

"Thank you, my dear."

I gathered up blankets and pillows before placing them on the floor at the foot of what was supposed to be my bed. Zoe bared her teeth a little when she tried to jump up on the bed, only to have Discord push her off.

"You seem awfully calm, despite having a very powerful, strange creature taking up residence in your house." He stated.

"Well... That because I know who you are," I replied, "You're not hostile, and I know you aren't going to hurt me."

"How in the world do you figure that? I'm a ferocious-looking beast that could tear you open like a present on Hearth's Warming morning."

"Because, you're not that kind of ferocious-looking beast."

Discord raised an eyebrow, "According to Lyra, humans are apparently ignorant and oblivious to things that are not normal to them. Like a sentient alien, whom means no harm to the human race, but the humans still want to probe and dissect it when the alien did nothing to them in the first place."

"Well, I'm not one of those humans."

Discord clapped happily, "Wonderful! I sure am glad I ended up in your closet instead of a human who might call the human's government on me! That makes me feel much better!"

I was probably smiling and blushing slightly, _You don't know the half of it._

However, I nearly jumped out of my pants when I heard my door open behind me. I turned and saw my six-year-old sister Caroline standing in my door. She was the cutest, strawberry-blonde first grader you would ever meet. She had green eyes and a freckle-less, mole-less little girl who was always wearing the color pink. She was unfortunately very tiny for her age, so she was often picked-on by everyone at her school. But she was very loving and loved by almost everyone she met. Sometimes I was jealous because I was often labeled antisocial and cold, hating everyone I came into contact with. That wasn't true. With everyone -even Caroline- you've gotta have at least one person you know that you hate.

I freaked out for a moment and turned towards my bed. Luckily, Discord was gone. In his place was Zoe, lounging comfortably on her back.

"Cece, is Patrick over again?" Caroline asked me, her curious green eyes shining, "Or was Dad in your room?"

I stared at her, "W-why?"

"Because, I heard something that sounded like a man talking." The first-grader said innocently.

"Uh..." I searched for a believable alibi, "I was watching videos on YouTube. Sorry, I'll turn them down if it's waking you up."

"That's okay!" Caroline said cheerfully, "I was just wondering, because that voice sounded _really_ familiar."

"I was just watching a trailer for a movie based on my favorite book. I don't know who's voices you'd recognize on it."

Caroline just smiled. I swear, her constant happiness wasn't human, "Okay then! That's cool!"

Then she closed my door and was gone. I made sure to lock it behind her. I turned around upon hearing Zoe yelp and growl in aggravation. Discord had pushed her off the bed and had now curled up and held a pillow affectionately to him.

I shook my head at him, "That was way too close."

He shrugged, "Well, I didn't get caught."

Zoe barked in objection, as though she could understand our conversation.

"You don't understand," I told him, "If you get caught by anyone, the government will probably come and get us, then probe our bodies."

"Why would they do it to you?"

"They'd probably think you brainwashed me into letting you take up residence in my house."

"The human race has such a wild imagination."

"Tell me about it..."

Discord yawned and stretched before curling up under the blankets, "Well, thanks anyway. Just because you've been rather nice to me, I might just try not to be a burden. Don't count on it though."

I wasn't sure how to take that, so I simply laid on the floor and snuggled up under the blankets and pillows I had laid out for a makeshift bed. Zoe came over and curled up next to me, heaving a heavy sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

Despite all that had happened, I followed my dog's example and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke with a start. I found myself back in my own bed with Zoe laying next to me. I slowly sat up, waking my dog up and causing her to walk to the door and scratch on it, signaling she wanted to go out.<p>

_Was that all just a dream?_ I thought to myself, _A wild, amazing, crazy dream?_

I slowly got up, noticing that the blankets I had laid out last night were still there. Maybe I had been sleepwalking.

_Well shoot, now I got to clean this up._

I started gathering up the blankets and pillows and shoving them into my closet. After finishing, I turned around and found myself nose-to-nose with the guy who had so suddenly appeared in my closet last night.

"Good morning," Said Discord, "Oh, by the way, I ate the last of your Frosted Flakes."


	3. Zoe's Unwanted Fur Dye

**Note: These first few chapters will be kinda boring and short.**

* * *

><p>For a moment, I freaked out. However, I calmed down by taking a few deep breaths and resisting the urge to punch him right in his face.<p>

"So I wasn't dreaming." I said casually.

"Nope." Discord said, that infuriating grin still on his face.

"And you just had to eat the Frosted Flakes... Why couldn't you eat my sister's Fruity Pebbles instead?"

"Are you kidding? Those things are nasty."

I rolled my eyes and finished stuffing the blankets and pillows into my closet, "Didn't I tell you not to leave my room?"

"Not specifically. You just said not to show myself to any other human being. Except yourself. I used an invisibility spell, so I'm pretty sure no one saw me. None of your family's awake yet anyway." He shrugged innocently, "Besides, I don't want to be cooped up for the rest of the time I'm here."

I scowled a little, "Fine, but you gotta disguise yourself."

"That seems fair." Discord looked around the room, "So what do you usually do to pass the time?"

"Well, today's Saturday," I replied, "Usually, we just relax and take it easy. I plan on visiting my friend Patrick later in the afternoon." I paused, "You can read some of my stories if you want. Or play with Zoe. For now, I'm gonna get some breakfast."

"Oh, have fun." Discord said with a sad sigh, "I'll just be here... All by my lonesome..."

I rolled my eyes again and headed downstairs. Caroline was up and watching her early morning cartoons. I went to the kitchen, seeing that the box of Frosted Flakes was missing. I sighed and instead stole my sister's box of Fruity Pebbles. Hearing the sound of cereal, Caroline came into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. Lucky for me, she wasn't one of the bratty, demon kids like some I knew, or else I'd probably hate her guts.

"Are you having the Fruity Pebbles?" She asked.

"That's not a problem, is it?" I answered.

"Nope! Not at all! Hey Cece, can you get me a bowl down from the cabinet? I'll pour my own!"

I did as she asked and gave her a bowl. Since she was so tiny, she couldn't do much of anything, despite being one of the most independent six-year-olds I knew. She fixed her own hair, got her own clothes ready, and did her chores when she was told. I didn't even start doing the first two until I was ten, and I still don't do the last one!

As she said, Caroline poured her own bowl and took it to the dining room table. I fixed my bowl and sat down next to her.

"Cece, I thought you didn't like Fruity Pebbles." Caroline stated.

"I don't," I told her, playing with the colorful pebble-shaped bites that had already become soggy, "But some unnamed jerk stole the last of my Frosted Flakes."

"But we just bought a new box!" Caroline argued.

"A very hungry, unnamed jerk."

Caroline finished her bowl in less than fifteen minutes and took it to the sink to wash it before leaving. I continued to play with my soggy cereal before I eventually lost my appetite and dumped the rest down the garbage disposal. I sighed with annoyance, just as Mom came in to get something to eat.

"Good morning, Cece." She greeted. My mom was a tall person with strawberry-blonde hair, similar to Caroline's. In fact, I truly believed she was just a grown up version of Caroline. She had the same green eyes and freckle-less face that Caroline had. She was a beautiful woman, but man, was she strict.

"Good morning." I said groggily.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Mom asked me, pouring a bowl of Fruity Pebbles for herself.

"Nope, not at all." I told her, joining her at the dining table.

Mom gave me a firm look, a look I was very used to, "Cece, Dad got a call last night. Apparently, a station in California wants his assistance in seizing a hostile underground group called PIE."

"PIE?" I asked her, giggling at the fact that a hostile group of people called themselves after a delicious baked treat.

"Paranormal Investigators and Explorers." Mom explained, "Apparently that's a cover name. According to their recent undercover mission, they run dangerous, inhumane experiments on both animals and young humans. They also develop dangerous weapons. The police force in California classifies them as a terrorist group."

"So why Dad?"

"Your father is one of the best cops on the eastern seaboard. He's put many criminals in jail and has solved many unsolved cases just this year. California police say they need all the help they can get from every corner of the nation. PIE is no one to mess around with."

A painful realization hit me, "He's not going to be... Y'know... Killed?"

"Goodness gracious no!" Mom exclaimed, seeming appalled by the question, "He won't be going straight into PIE. He's simply assisting the task force in California to help find PIE's headquarters."

"Oh good..."

"Derailing the subject," Mom quickly began again, "I have to run some errands this morning. Caroline's coming with me because I have to buy her new clothes. Would you like to come?"

I quickly remembered that Discord would be home alone. The last thing I wanted was to come home with our house upside-down or turned inside-out. God knows how I would explain that.

So I replied, "No. I think I'll stay here."

Mom finished up her cereal before taking it to the sink, "That's fine. We'll probably be back before lunch."

"Cool." I replied nonchalantly.

As Mom walked out the kitchen to get herself and Caroline ready for the day, something immediately hit me in the back of the head.

"That's for calling me a jerk, jerk!"

I turned, seeing Discord now standing behind me with his arms crossed.

I glared daggers at him, "What did you just hit me with?"

He suddenly flipped on his back with his tail directly in front of my face. He uses his white tail feathers to tickle my nose, causing me to sneeze violently.

"Bless you times ten!" Caroline called from the living room.

Out of anger, I grabbed Discord's tail and used it to pull him to the floor. He landed on his back, yelping in pain. He sat up and looked at me with distaste.

"Feisty," He said, "And strong. That's a bad combination."

I smiled smugly in reply. Even though I loved him, he sure was annoying.

Discord sat up and cracked his back, "Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"I was just wondering..." He paused, "Why did I just watch myself on your television?"

Oh boy, "How did you even get to watch our television? How do you even know what a television is since you don't have any in Equestria?"

Discord rolled his eyes, "The alien with a bowtie expained it to me. And I was invisible and watching television with your sister, Tar-and-line."

"Caroline. So, do you really want an explanation?"

Discord looked at me firmly, "Of course."

"In our universe, you, and all the other ponies in Equestria are cartoon characters. In fact, the cartoon has one of the biggest fandoms to date."

"I'm a what?" He asked me, a look of shock on his face.

"A cartoon character."

Discord was silent for the longest time, "That's so... That's so hard for me to understand." A toothy smile then stretched across his face, "And I love it. Earth is amazing!" He made a sofa appear just so he could lounge across it dramatically.

I heard our front door close, signaling Mom and Caroline had left, "Hey, it's okay if you romp around the house since my mom and sister is gone. Just don't do anything crazy."

"Like...?"

"Like turning our furniture into food. Or making our house float in mid-air. Or turning my dog's fur pink."

"Uh... About that last one..."

I looked over at the kitchen door, hearing scratching at it. I opened it up and saw Zoe sitting there, her fur a bright, neon pink. She curled up at my feet, shaking like a leaf, signaling that she had gone through something awful to get her fur the way it looked now. I then glared at Discord, who shrugged innocently.

"What?" He asked, "I was bored, she was annoying me, so poof! Pink Zoe!"

"Thanks a lot," I growled at him, "Looks like I'm spending my Saturday giving my dog a bath! Mom will blame me for doing this to her!"

Discord only gave me his best troll face. I groaned before I picked up the shivering Zoe and took her upstairs to our shower.

* * *

><p>As I washed Zoe's fur free of the pink dye, I talked to myself. I was actually talking to my dog, but since dogs couldn't reply, it wasn't much of a conversation.<p>

"Am I crazy for doing this?" I asked Zoe, whom was still shivering as the pink washed out and her normal black and brown color returned.

Zoe only whimpered in reply.

"Maybe I should have kicked him out. Maybe I should have forced him to go on his way. But I can't! He's awesome, and the best character on Friendship is Magic! How could I just kick him out?"

Zoe gave a small yelp.

"Maybe it was a good thing. Hey, my life may be a little more interesting with him around. What do you think, Zoe?"

Zoe only growled, as if to say _No!_

I sighed, "Perhaps you're right..."


	4. Dogcord

After I had given Zoe her bath and successfully cleaned all the pink dye out, I set her down in her bed and let her mentally recover from the experience of being forcefully dyed pink. I then went to get dressed, but Discord refused to get out of my room, no matter what I did. So I was forced to take my clothes into the bathroom and change there.

Afterwards, I went downstairs and grabbed the car keys to Dad's car. Since Dad usually drove his cop car, he allowed me to use his car whenever I needed, so long as I pay for the gas.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, something grabbed my leg and prevented me from going. I looked down and saw Discord clinging to my leg like a child.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked.

"Gonna grab a pizza with my buddy, Patrick." I explained.

"Can't I come?"

"I doubt I can go out in public with a strange, chimeric creature."

"I'll disguise myself, just like you said! Come on, please? I wish to see your strange human world!"

"So long as you don't do anything crazy."

"Define _crazy_."

"You know what I mean!"

Discord smiled before he flashed and changed into something else. He became a medium-sized brown canine. Unfortunately, his bushy eyebrows, goatee, snaggletooth, and red and yellow eyes stuck around, making him look very very strange.

"Just call me Dogcord!"

"I don't think that's going to work." I told him, "Patrick's going to question me about the facial hair, the eyes, and that tooth. He'll recognize you immediately."

Discord made a thinking face, "Tell them I'm part schnauzer. And I have a rare ocular disease that causes my eyes to appear like this. Oh, and I have bad teeth."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, we're not calling you Dogcord. That's way too obvious. How about... Dizzy?"

"...Seriously?"

"Do you want Patrick to know you're the actual Discord?"

"Well... Not exactly..."

"Good. Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>I cranked up the ignition to the sleek, blue sports car that once belonged to my dad, but was now technically mine. "Dogcord" jumped in the passenger seat as the engine roared to life.<p>

"And what did you call this strange motorized thing?" He asked.

"A car," I explained, "It helps us humans get around so we don't have to walk everywhere."

"Are they dangerous?"

"They can be if an unsafe driver is behind the wheel."

"Like you?"

I glared at him, "FYI, I haven't crashed, or come anywhere near a crash for the time I've been driving."

"Not only are you feisty and strong, but you sure are snappy too!"

As I pulled out of the driveway and out on to the road, Discord was keeping his eyes on everything around us. He seemed very interested in everything, despite it being average, everyday stuff.

"Hm... I'm bored now..." He said about five minutes into the drive. He then perked up when he saw a man walking his dog on the sidewalk, "Ooh! Can I turn that human into a bowl of Frosted Flakes?!"

"No," I told him, "Imagine the world-wide panic that will cause. _Man turned into a bowl of cereal by girl and her weird alien dog._ Yeah, I could see that on a news headline."

"Fine." Discord propped his head up on the window, "So boooooored... All these houses look exactly the same! What is this? _A Wrinkle in Time_?"

"You had time to read that?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm a fast reader. Blame Twilight Sparkle and her forcing me to read the entire _Harry Trotter _series. Oh Celestia, I hated wizards after reading that..."

I shrugged, "I'm forced to read crappy books in school. I know how you feel."

Discord looked to the console where the radio was implanted, "Ooh! What's this?"

"A radio," I answered, "Wanna listen to some tunes?"

"So long as it isn't classical. Ugh... So boring."

"Don't worry," I said with a smirk, "You'll like what I listen to."

"What's that?"

"The most chaotic genre of music known to man: dubstep."

I then turned the radio up. Out of the speakers came loud, syncopated dance song. The noises in the song were completely randomized and strange, making a large smile grow on Discord's face.

"Cece," He said, "I think we're going to get along quite nicely."

* * *

><p>I parked next to the popular, hole-in-the-wall restaurant known as Nolani's Pizza. It was slightly before lunch, meaning the place was still quiet. My buddy Patrick was sitting at one of the tables outside the restaurant, playing on his phone. As I got out of the car, I gave Discord another warning not to do anything weird. He seemed to listen and obey, so I sat down at the table where Patrick was sitting with the fake canine at my heels.<p>

Patrick was a tall, junior-aged male with the stereotypical look of a nerd. He had curly red hair, large-framed glasses and freckles and acne covering his face. He currently wore a Star Trek t-shirt and jeans, proving his nerdom even more. He had hazel eyes that were hard to notice behind his giant glasses.

"Hey Double C." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Patty." I replied, "Whatcha' get?"

"The usual. Every pizza topping known to man on mine, and just plain cheese on yours."

"You know me so well."

Patrick looked down under the table, noticing my companion who had already fallen asleep, "Who's this cutie?"

"He's Dizzy." I told him. I felt bad about lying to my best friend, but I knew he'd freak out if I told him that this dog was actually Discord, "He followed Zoe to our house and wound up at our front doorstep. We took him in since he was only a stray."

"Wow, he's got a lot of fur on his face. He looks like a grumpy old man!"

"Yeah, he's a schnauzer. Vet said he also has a rare ocular disease that causes his eyes to be a weird color, so don't be freaked out by them."

"Is it really that freaky?"

At that very moment, Discord yawned and opened his eyes. Patrick shrieked like a third-grade girl and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I stand corrected..." Patrick whimpered, "Gosh, is the disease dangerous?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Just discolors his eyes."

Patrick stared at Discord with an interested look in his eyes, "Hm... You know who he reminds me of?"

I gulped, hoping he didn't say anything about Discord, "Who?"

"Why, Discord of course," Patrick answered, "I'm surprised you didn't name him that."

"Well, my mom would probably question why I named my dog Discord. She probably would think it was gothic or evil-sounding. So I went with Dizzy instead."

Patrick picked up "Dizzy" and started to pet him and use baby-talk, "You're just the cutest thing ever! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Almost immediately, Discord bit Patrick's hand, causing him to yelp and drop him. The fake canine then came back over to me and curled up at my feet.

"Yeah, he doesn't like baby-talk," I informed Patrick with an innocent smile, "Forgot to mention that. Sorry."

"Yeah, but that smarts!" Patrick rubbed his hand. He noticed that Discord's snaggletooth had punctured through his skin and was now bleeding, "Huh... One tooth went deeper than the others."

I shrugged, "He's got problems with his teeth too. There's one on the front that's longer than the others."

Patrick wrapped his hand up with a napkin, just as the pizza came to our table. Nolani's was our favorite. They always put just the right amount of sauce, cheese, and other topping on our pizzas, as though they knew exactly what we like.

"Hey, sorry Dizzy bit you." I apologized.

"That's okay. Alcatraz bites me a lot, but that's just cause he's an old, grumpy dog."

I smiled and continued to eat my pizza. As we finished up, I noticed a large, muscular boy approaching from the sidewalk, coming up behind Patrick.

"Beefhead, five o' clock." I warned him.

The muscular boy who was approaching us was known as Josh Akerson. He was the stereotypical jock with a strong build and short black hair. He also always wore sports jerseys and sporty shorts, as though to put emphasis on how athletic he was.

Oh, and like most stereotypical jocks, he was also a jerk. He was Patrick's personal bully.

Josh approached our table and slammed his meaty fists on the table, causing my soda to spill and Discord to be startled from his nap. Patrick sank down in his chair, fear overcoming him.

"Whatcha' eating, dorks?" The jock asked.

"What does it matter?" I rebutted, "You ain't getting it. You eat like a pig anyway."

"At least I'm not anorexic." Josh shot back. It was a stupid comeback. Even though I was skinny, I still ate more than the average human being.

"Is that all your small mind can come up with?"

Josh's face turned red. Instead, he started to reach for the pizza. However, a confused look crossed his face before he suddenly looked at Patrick.

"You say something nerd?" He asked.

Patrick shrugged shyly, "I didn't say anything."

"What about you?" Josh turned to me.

I only raised an eyebrow, "We haven't said anything. You want pizza, take it. I'm not hungry."

Josh looked around with a panicky expression, "Who said that?!"

I exchanged confused glances with Patrick.

"Shut up!" Josh screamed at no one, "Shut up! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Then the tyrant jock was gone, sprinting down the sidewalk. I felt something pull at my pant leg and looked down, seeing Discord. He winked at me and gave me a mischievous smirk.

I mouthed, _What the heck did you do?_

"That was..." Patrick began, "Interesting..." He noticed my frustrated look directed towards my dog, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I looked back at him, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering why Josh freaked out all the sudden." I stood up, surprising Patrick a little, "Sorry Pat, but I got to go."

I rushed off with Discord at my heels, leaving Patrick very confused. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just me being impulsive as always.

"That's one strange dog though..." Pat muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>In an old black van were two men. They observed the area of the quiet town, taking in everything they could.<p>

The first man, Roger Long, was getting paid minimum wage, despite the hard job he had to go through. He was a tall, lanky man, with short hair and very long limbs, making him look clumsy. The second man, Larry Cole, was a chubby, hairy man with shaggy brown hair and a long beard.

Together, the duo was very mismatched and didn't look like they belonged in the same town, much less the same van.

Speaking of said van, though it appeared normal on the outside, inside was a different story. Within the walls of the van were various forms of high-tech gadgets. Radars scanned the area as computer screens showed various areas of the city.

"So what are we doing again?" Larry asked.

"Looking for animals, you moron," Rodger answered, "Boss said that the laboratory is running low on creatures to experiment on. He also said that the super-radar detected a high surge of mysterious power enter this area."

"Oh look! There's some dumb looking children!" Larry said, pointing to a screen that showed a girl and a guy sitting at a table right outside Nolani's Pizza. A brown dog sat underneath the table.

Rodger rolled his eyes, "Kids look too athletic. We won't be able to take their dumb dog easily. Especially if we have you, you clumsy, fat oaf."

Larry looked appalled, "I am not fat! I'm fluffy!"

Instead of answering, Rodger climbed to the front seat, "Come on. We've got animals to get."

Larry clapped like a seal before climbing in the passenger seat, "Let's make the boss proud!"

* * *

><p>As he sat in the passenger seat next to Cece, Discord -still in his dog form- wondered why she was so fidgety and nervous. Was she always like this? Were all humans like this?<p>

He had to admit, it was strange how accepting Cece was to him. Even if he was a cartoon character in this world and he was Cece's favorite, he was surprised that she hadn't completely snapped and punched him in the face and told him to get out of her life.

_Why was that?_

Discord watched the passing scenery with childish delight. The human world was so strange and new to him, yet Cece was willing to guide him through it, despite the trouble he had already given her.

_Why was that?_


	5. Discord the Defender

"What were you thinking?" I asked Discord once we had gotten home.

"Uh, pretty sure I was helping you." He said in a snarky tone, stretching out on the couch.

"You could have gotten caught if Patrick was able to connect the dots! What did you do to Josh anyway?"

"Oh, just threatened to haunt him with his deepest, darkest fear if he didn't leave you and the nerd alone." Discord then dropped his voice down to a deep and guttural growl that shook the house, "And I threatened him in this voice." His voice returned to normal as he smiled innocently, "Aren't I just so good to you?"

"Just... Don't do that again." I told him, "I can't risk anyone, not even Patrick, finding out about you. He'll freak out and probably call government officials on us."

Discord rolls his eyes, "Meh."

I jumped, suddenly hearing the chirp of Mom's car being locked, "Quick! Get into my room! Mom and Caroline are home!"

Discord luckily obeyed, teleporting away, hopefully into my room. I jumped on the couch and turned on the TV just as Mom and Caroline walked in.

"Hello, Cece." Mom greeted, "Did you enjoy your morning alone?"

"Yeah, it was good," I lied, "Watching TV by myself, that's great."

Caroline gave me a strange look. Unlike most other kids, Caroline could sense a lie. She didn't believe in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny like the rest of the kids her age did. She would often always apply logic to everything, saying Santa Claus would only have half a second at each house before he moved on to the next one in order to make it to every house in one night.

But I knew she wouldn't be able to apply any logic to my situation. Hopefully, she wouldn't know I was harboring the spirit of chaos himself.

* * *

><p>The black van sat at the edge of the small town. The engine was turned off, and the black color blended in with the shadows of the woods.<p>

"Are we gonna call the boss?" Larry asked the lanky man standing beside him.

Roger rolled his eyes as he pushed a button on the console. He said sarcastically, "No Larry, I'm calling Eddy Van Halen."

"Really?! Can you ask him if he'll teach me how to play the guitar?!"

The chubby man was gifted with a sharp smack across his face.

"You moron! Of course I'm calling the boss!" Roger hissed. He entered a code into the console before the screen mounted to the wall fizzed to life. For a moment, the screen only glitched in and out, before it finally displayed a bad quality video feed that switched from colorless to vibrant color every so once and a while. Though the video feed was very dark and filled with glitches, there was a clear image of a strongly-built man standing before the camera. It was almost impossible to make out his features though.

"What do you morons want?" The man said in a voice with a heavy foreign accent, "You better have gotten me some animals."

Cocky Roger suddenly looked very afraid, "General Zephyr... We unfortunately did not pick up any animals. But... You did say this area was the area that the super-radar picked up a suddenly surge of power, right?"

Zephyr growled, "And...?"

"Well... We also did not find anything for that. We've got some video feed of the town in case anything catches your interest. I'll send it to you now."

Roger clicked a few buttons before he sat back. General Zephyr was silent as he watched the videos. Suddenly, he gasped as he pulled up a video on Roger and Larry's screen. It was a video of the two teens and their brown dog at Nolani's Pizza.

"When was this taken?" Zephyr asked, his voice suddenly sounding panicky.

"About eleven this morning," Roger explained, "Why? It's just two teenagers and their dog."

"Because..." Zephyr made the image zoom in on the dog, "That dog is the source of the power."

"The heck is wrong with that dog's eyes?" Larry asked, "They're all freaky and... Red! It's a demon dog!"

Zephyr closed the video feed, "Mr. Long and Mr. Cole, I want you to get me that dog. That's all. Do you think you can handle it?"

They both saluted at the same time, causing Larry to accidentally jab his elbow in Rogers's ribcage, "Yessir!"

Zephyr was nodding, "Don't fail me. You fail in getting me that dog, I'll put a bullet through your skull."

Roger and Larry gulped, "Yessir..."

With that, the image of General Zephyr flickered out and was gone.

Larry looked to Roger, "So uh... Why is General Z so obsessed with getting a specific dog?

Roger shrugged, "I don't know. But looks like we're gonna find out."

* * *

><p>It was almost ten o' clock at night. I was sitting on the floor reading a book with Zoe laying on my lap, since Discord kicked me out of my own bed. He was currently snoring very loudly while curling up and stretching out at random times.<p>

It was about eleven when I finished the book and got up, since drinking a lot of soda during the day had affected my bladder greatly. I went down the stairs and headed towards bathroom. However, I was stopped when I heard a noise from my kitchen that made me jump. I was unsure if it was a person or a raccoon, since we had gotten quite a few raccoons in our house before; more than the average human being. I slowly went to the kitchen door, very very cautious. As I cracked the door open, I saw a chubby man accidentally drop a pack of Skittles on the floor.

"My Skittles!" He cried.

"You moron, be quiet!" Another man's voice hissed.

I knew immediately that they were robbers. However, as I tried to run from the kitchen, the door was thrown wide open, showing me the man who had told the chubby man to be quiet. He was very tall and skinny, taller than my dad even. Before I could run, he drew a gun on me.

"Hold it!" He hissed, "Get in here and keep quiet!"

The tall man forced me into the kitchen while the chubby man pointed a banana at me while trying to appear threatening.

"Now stay there!" The tall man commanded, forcing me into a corner. I was pretty scared, and I wasn't sure how I was going to alert Mom to get down here and bring a shotgun with her when the man had a gun pointed to my back and was ready to fire.

But I had to do something. They would hurt Mom, Caroline, and Zoe if I didn't do something.

As loud as I possibly could, I screamed for help. I heard the tall man cock his weapon and pull back on the trigger. I expected to feel the lead bullet in my back any second. However, it never came. I heard a small pop and looked back at the tall man. Out of the barrel of his gun was a small wooden rod that unfurled into a small white flag. On that flag, written in big black letters was the word "BANG!"

"What the he..." Roger started. He turned to the chubby man now peeling the banana, "Larry!"

Larry shrugged, "Wasn't me, Roge!"

"Roge" started examining his gun, trying to see what had gone wrong. However, before he could hope to load his gun with another bullet, Larry suddenly interrupted him.

"Uh, Roger...?" He whimpered.

"What, you clumsy oaf?" Roger shot back.

"My banana has a face..."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"Roger, I'm not joking this time..."

Larry held up his banana as Roger turned around. I saw the face in the banana and immediately smiled.

"Gentlemen." The banana said, before it morphed into the creature I knew so well. Larry and Roger backed away, their eyes wide with pure fear at the mismatched, chaotic deity that stood before them.

"God save us..." Roger whimpered.

"Are we having a nightmare...?" Larry asked.

Discord slowly leaned in closer, smiling evilly and showing all of his sharp, meat-eating teeth. Larry and Roger backed up further, holding on to each other for protection.

"Boo." Discord said calmly.

Roger and Larry screamed like first-grade girls and crashed through the kitchen window. I could hear them screaming as they ran down to the end of of the street.

I slowly stood up, staring at him, "Th... Thank you."

He saluted vigorously, "No trouble. Do you really think I'd let a couple of thugs hurt yo-?"

I didn't give him time to finish. I figured this was an appropriate gift, plus, I FINALLY got to hug him. He didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arms around me, which was amazing. He was nice and warm, making me feel safe and protected.

"Cece!" I heard Mom's voice call. Discord was forced to disappear, saddening me greatly. Mom burst through the kitchen door and gasped at the destruction of the kitchen.

"Robbers broke in." I told her.

"Oh Cece! Are you okay?" Mom panicked and started examine every part of my body that wasn't clothed.

"Mom, I'm fine! I chased them off and-"

Mom cut me off, "You can tell the police what happened. I just called them."

* * *

><p><strong>Catch the TF2 reference? I bet most of you did!<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I look foward to your reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	6. Chaotic Chemistry

A month passed from that day when the robbers broke into our house. My friendship with Discord grew very close. Unfortunately, he still saw me as just a friend. For me, I wanted to be more than friends, but I couldn't tell him that. It would be awkward central.

The police never found out anything about Roger and Larry. They said they probably skipped town and headed out to avoid being caught. They still had no idea how I was able to chase them off so easily. Of course, I couldn't tell them the truth, could I?

Nearing the end of August, I faced a new challenge: going to school. It was always a challenge, but I wasn't sure how I was going to leave Discord alone in my house with Mom and Caroline. I thought about having him turn into a teenage human and following me around so I could keep an eye him. But then Patrick might get jealous, and there was a slim possibility that my mom might find out about him as a human and ask questions.

So, I had to give him a lecture the night before school.

I stood at the foot of my bed that Discord still used as his own. He was stretched out and had thrown my blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I have to talk to you about something." I began, crossing my arms in front of my chest to appear more authoritative.

"If it's about giving you your bed back, then no." Discord replied harshly.

"No," I took a deep breath and started, "I'm going to go back to school tomorrow, and I need you to be on your best behavior for the rest of the time you're here. You can't go around showing yourself to my mom or Caroline. If they find you, you know what will happen."

Discord suddenly sat up and looked annoyed, "And what do expect for me to do the whole time while you're gone?"

"I don't know. Read a book or something."

"I hate reading! And it only takes me five minutes to read a multi-chapter book!"

"Not my fault you read at the speed of a time lord!"

Discord groaned, "Fine, I'll just torment Zoe."

At the mention of this, Zoe growled and scooted into the corner of the room.

"Just..." I tried to keep my cool, "Just don't come anywhere near Mom or Caroline. Or any other human being for that matter."

"I won't make any promises."

"Well, if the Earth is suddenly panicking about a strange, sentient chimera thing living in the suburbs, I'll be sure to give you a good smack across the face."

"You'd have to catch me first."

I knew he'd just keep arguing with me, so I laid down and gave up. Zoe came over to my makeshift bed and curled up with me, keeping me warm with her soft fur. I wasn't sure how I was going to force Discord to not do anything while I was gone. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to mess with someone. I just had to trust that he'd stay in my room and keep himself hidden from everyone.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

* * *

><p>I packed up my stuff, put on some nicer, first-day-of-school clothes, and did the rest of my morning rituals. Afterwards, I went back to my room and bid Discord and Zoe goodbye.<p>

"Can I trust you not to cause trouble?" I asked him.

He gave a sleazy smile, "Nope."

I rolled my eyes and exited the room. Caroline was sitting in the living room with all of her stuff. I motioned for her to come on, since I usually took her to school on my own, then headed to mine. As we got in the car, I helped Caroline with her booster seat, then took the driver's seat. I pulled out of the driveway and out on to the streets, failing to notice the black van parked across the street.

* * *

><p>"We're sorry we didn't contact you earlier, General Zephyr," Roger apologized to the large, mean-looking man on the screen in the van, "We've been on the run from the police for almost a month now. We couldn't get you that dog though."<p>

Zephyr did not look pleased.

"But we found something even more interesting!" Larry continued.

Roger shuddered, "There was this thing... This... Creature. It was dark, so we couldn't get a very good look at the thing. It had these glowing red eyes and these sharp teeth... I swear, it was the size of a school bus. It was in that house."

"And it was in my banana!" Larry added.

Roger promptly slapped Larry to get him to shut up, "Sir, that creature looked like something that walked out of the depths of hell itself. It might _have_ been a demon, coming to possess us or something."

Zephyr only stared at them, "Mr. Cole... It was in your... What?"

"My banana!" Larry exclaimed, "When I peeled it, the creature's face was _in_ my banana! Then it turned into the thing itself and that's when we ran away screaming!"

Zephyr looked intrigued, "Did this creature say anything... Or do anything peculiar besides appearing as a banana?"

"Well, it hijacked my pistol, I think," Roger explained, "Made it like one of those cartoons with the white flag that says _BANG!_"

"And it said _boo!_" Larry added.

Zephyr started smiling, "Then I want you to continue investigating that house and the family in it. I want that creature."

"W-what?" Roger looked as pale as a ghost.

"I said, I want that creature."

Larry whined, "Sir, we don't even know what that creature is capable of! What if it turns into my banana again?!"

Zephyr sighed in annoyance, "I don't care if it takes your souls! I want that creature!" Then he shut off the video feed, making the screen blank once again.

Roger and Larry exchanged glances.

Roger gulped, "Larry, we have a big problem ahead of us."

* * *

><p>As I walked into Eastside High School, I saw all the people from last year, as well as some new faces: the freshmen and transfers. Almost immediately, I picked the tall, red-headed boy out of the crowd. We went running to each other and greeted each other with our secret handshake.<p>

"Good to see you, Pat." I told him.

Patrick laughed, "Right back at ya, Double C. How was your summer break?"

I wanted to say, 'Other than the spirit of chaos sabotaging my life, it was good', but I forced myself to say, "It was good, but a bit boring."

"Man, I wish we coulda gone on a summer vacation like everyone else," Patrick sighed sadly, "But we're not swimming in money like they are."

I suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar person approaching from behind Patrick, "Female dog, five o' clock."

The girl approaching was the school's popular snob, Amber Jones. She was also dating the meathead Josh Akerson. She had perfectly wavy red hair, a low-cut shirt showing off her almost nonexistent cleavage, and extremely tight skinny jeans. She was the stereotypical high school, rich, snobby, mean girl. Her posse luckily wasn't with her, so she just shot us a glare as she walked by and continued on.

"Whew," I breathed, "For a second there, I thought I was going to have to argue with the devil's wife herself."

"Nah, she has to have her zombies with her." Patrick joked.

"Oh, good one!"

We both laughed about our stupid jokes before the bell rang for first period. We both sighed, knowing that our first class was the worst, mainly because of the teacher who taught it sounded like an adult on Charlie Brown. Unfortunately, we were both forced to go, despite our hatred of the class.

* * *

><p>"Now when two hydrogen atoms combine with an oxygen atom, the reaction is very violent," Mr. Wallace said in his signature, super-monotone voice, "And you should all know what it creates."<p>

Me and Patrick sat in the back of the classroom, listening to our chemistry teacher, Mr. Wallace, drone on about hydrogen and oxygen. We were luckily lab partners this year, which was a relief. Last year I got stuck with a lazy boy named Mark, who made me do all of the work, and it was an absolute nightmare. Mark was stuck with Amber this year, which made me secretly smug.

As Wallace droned on, I started drawing random scribbles on my notebook. There was an old drawing of a cartoony dragon wearing sunglasses on the same page. It was something Caroline had asked me to draw for her, but forgot to give it to her. I looked over at Patrick, who's hazel eyes were slowly closing. He gave a large yawn before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was a smart guy who almost always stayed awake during class; but Wallace was like listening to an airplane engine high in the sky. He was background noise that no one really paid any attention to.

I looked back down at the drawing of the cartoony dragon and almost had a heart attack. The dragon was laying on its stomach with the sunglasses now on its forehead. It had this relaxed smirk, and one clawed paw resting under its chin. Why was this strange, you ask?

I originally drew it standing up. With the glasses on its face. And no smirk.

I almost debated on screaming right there in class when the scribbles I had drawn earlier formed into a message. I stared with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. The scribbles then became readable words:

_'How's dying of boredom going?_

_-Dizcord.'_

I immediately sighed with annoyance before jotting down under the message, _'You spelled you're own name wrong, stupid.'_

Another message appeared, '_You used the incorrect form of _your_, stupid.'_

I scratched out his message, only for another to appear under it, '_Want me to liven things up?'_

In big, bold letters, I wrote,_** 'NO!'**_

_'Too bad!'_ A badly drawn version of Discord appeared underneath the message, along with, _'Mwahahahaha!'_

_Oh god..._ I thought to myself, starting to feel paranoid. What was he going to do? Turn all the students into rabbits? Make our textbooks explode? Turn Wallace into-?

My thoughts were interrupted when Wallace suddenly turned around with the widest smile on his face. I had never seen the guy crack a small smile, much less this one that rivaled the Joker. He suddenly pulled out a large, clear container, and another smaller one.

"Alright class," He said in a much more jolly tone, "We're gonna practice a chemical reaction."

One of the students raised his hand, "Sir, it's only the first day of school. We don't get into doing chemical reactions until the second quarter of the year!"

"Quiet!" Wallace shouted at the student before he turned back to the container, "Today, we'll be practicing by combining hydrogen and oxygen to make water!"

My eyes widened. I panicked and scrawled on my notebook paper,_ 'THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!'_

_'Livening up things, my dear. Deal with it.'_

Patrick raised his hand, "Mr. Wallace, you just said that combining hydrogen and oxygen is a violent process."

Wallace only smiled crazily as he quickly attached the smaller container to the larger one, making it airtight. I knew it had to contain the oxygen and hydrogen, and I think we all knew what was coming next. The class ducked underneath their desks as the containers started to slowly bulge. Wallace didn't even care about what was happening as he simply stood there with that crazy smile still on his face.

Then, the containers exploded, launching dangerous glass projectiles into the back walls. A ball of fire plumed from the containers and up to one of the fire detectors. Immediately, the sprinkling system came on and drenched us and all of our books and notes.

Wallace now had glass shards lodged in him and burns on his face, "And that class," He said in a dazed tone, "Is why you shouldn't combine oxygen and hydrogen at home." He then fell backwards, knocked out.

* * *

><p>The entire school was forced to stay outside while the firemen came and made sure that everything was safe. It took nearly two hours, and with the autumn season setting in, along with being soaking wet was not a pleasurable experience.<p>

Mr. Wallace was taken to the hospital. Paramedics said there weren't any fatal injuries, just cuts from the glass that might have to be stitched up, along with some minor first degree and second degree burns. Other than that, our Charlie-Brown-adult chemistry teacher was fine.

All of us in Wallace's class were quite confused at his sudden change in character, except for me. I knew exactly who was behind this mess, and I was going to punch him in the nose when I got home.

Four hours later, we were released from school. I immediately went to my car and drove to the elementary school a few blocks over. I picked up Caroline, got some dinner at the local McDonalds, then went home. Mom greeted us with hugs before I immediately went upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. Zoe was in the corner sleeping, but was awoken when I came in. She sensed my anger, and stayed in her corner.

"I know you're in here," I growled, "Don't make me do something rash."

"Like what?"

I immediately turned around, raised my fist, and aimed for the chaotic creature's nose. He stopped me, however, by holding my fist in a magical grasp.

"Violence solves nothing." Discord said, that trollish smile still on his face.

"Let me punch your nose, then we'll be even for making my Monday miserable." I felt as though I was frothing at the mouth.

"I made you Monday interesting, mind you." He growled back.

"You made my chemistry teacher concoct a hydrogen bomb!"

"And yet, you secretly enjoyed every moment of it."

"I made you promise not to leave my room and cause trouble."

"Ah, but you didn't make me Pinkie Promise. Nor did you make me swear on the River Styx. Nor did you make me cross my heart."

At that very moment, I freed my hand from Discord's magical grasp, launched my fist at his face, and planted a well-deserved punch on his cheek. He ended up only laughing at me and calling me a weakling, but it was worth it.


End file.
